Tacti-Cool Zombie Apocalypse Arsenal (Canada Version)
Hey peeps, this is Smiling Wolf - I'm the admin of the''' Last Stand Wiki' and I also love PMG; I use it all the time and when I found this place, I thought I'd drop by and contribute some of my creations! Being a Last Stand fan also, I've been thinking about what kind of cool weaponry I would like to scavenge if ZSHTF should happen, and that it would give me a good excuse to use PMG as it was intended - to be a close-to-real-world weapon builder. So here are some of my choices for either my backpack or my underground shelter! Feel free to add your personal opinions and suggestions for the arsenal in the comments. 'Note: I am not a gun owner; the stuff written here is purely conjecture and made in the interest of good fun, and though I might not cover all points, my opinions are all derived from good research.' FN SCAR Mk. 17 / 17S Of all the modern military small arms available today, the '''SCAR-H' (for the moment) would be my top choice of survival rifle; should I live in a "perfect" world and the undead apocalypse were to ever occur while I'm in North America. Yes, I know: it's a MW2 gun, but unlike the MWtards out there I have real reasons for desiring it, and reasons for why it's not practical; both sides which apply to me and you - the lowly survivor. 'Setup' I don't expect to have all the "gizmos" on board when I pry one of these out of the cold, dead hands of a Green Beret or Navy SEAL, but I can hope to have at least a few basic accessories, such as a scope of some kind (if with batteries, something that will last very, very long), a sling, a good flash hider or muzzle comp, and maybe a vertical foregrip; like the setups I've got depicted above. Any barrel length my gun comes with will be fine (as long as it's not damaged or bent), but I would prefer a safe/semi trigger group like on the civilian 17S version - less temptation for me or another survivor to spray and waste ammo. SCARHs-SW.jpg|My "ultimate" SCAR-H SCARHs-SWb.jpg|My "checkpoint" SCAR-H I have to admit that these are a little... well, "optimistic", but since we're dealing in the realm of science-fiction-horror, I'm willing to partake in certain liberties... Both these dream guns have a PWS extended rail handguard installed (not exactly, but the design looks close enough) to give me more room to grip, and therefore help me control and manipulate the rifle better. It'll also get my hand out of the way of that pesky charging handle (which we'll cover later), and allow me more space to put on accessories, not to mention give the gun a more snug and streamline look. The SCAR-H on the left would be my ultimate all-around workhorse, with a comfortable AFG and that sweet-looking ELCAN SpectreDR with the variable zoom - a sight I'd probably want for all my tactical rifles. The laser device on the front is mainly just to look cool, though it does have a light onboard and the laser might help me shoot better... but the cool points definitely come first. On the right is what I would use as a perimeter rifle, a hunting rifle, or a SPR to help me scout out dangerous locations and/or snipe at Zed and other enemies, yet still be something slick that I can shoulder quickly and shoot on the fly. 'Advantages' ''Common Ammo My main reason for choosing this particular SCAR model is this: research has yielded that not only does the SCAR-H (or "Mk. 17") fire the 7.62mm NATO cartridge used by most western militaries; it is also compatible with the popular .308 (Winchester or otherwise) round used in many hunting rifles; meaning abandoned military bases/outposts don't have to be my sole means of replenishment. This is a serious plus, considering that most other military rifles (even semi-auto civilian models) chamber ammo types that you won't find on the average (dead) gun owner's shelf. So for those of you who dig your AKs and M4s, and find yourself running low; good luck getting spare rounds for the things when you're stuck in the middle of suburban America. Reliability According to many articles and vids I've seen, the SCAR series is reputed to be very reliable: in combat (notably with SF in A-stan), competitions, and shooting classes, in all sorts of environments, even after thousands of rounds fired. I've even heard that the guns are self-cleaning - the internals supposedly stay pretty spic even after a couple of hundred rounds, which cuts down on overall maintenance; great advantage if you're always on the move. The few failures that ''have been reported are mostly due to bad ammunition or old magazines. Provided it is cared for occasionally (like any firearm), a SCAR will probably last for life, and if there's suddenly a situation that requires me to dump out a few mags so as to protect me, my friends and my loved ones, I can trust this rifle to take care of us - it was made for the Special Forces, after all! ''Versatility Unlike older battle rifles like the G3, FAL and M14, the SCAR-H (the SCAR-L too) was intended to be a highly versatile platform right out of the box: there are an assortment of detachable barrel lengths available, and it has integrated picatinny rails for mounting accessories. Combined with its comparitively lower recoil, lighter weight and better ergos (which are ambi!), what I get is a battle rifle that I can be nimble with outside and indoors; something that's accurate and fires ammunition that can hit hard and hit anything from close to long range; offers good firepower, and can be kitted up any way I want. What more could I ask for in a survival rifle? Simplicity It might just be me, but I believe that if you don't allow yourself to be intimidated by all the buttons and switches, the SCAR's basic manual of arms is pretty simple to understand; there are only a few features one needs to focus on to to get the weapon running, and if I suddenly have to teach a novice shooter, it'll be a lot less perplexing to learn than other high-end military rifles (such as AR-15s). The reciprocating charging handle is the key to this simplicity; because it's easy to manipulate and first-time shooters will grasp its purpose immediately, especially when they can see it move each time the gun fires. Learning the loading procedure would then be easy - almost like that of an AK. After that, it's an easy transition into learning other aspects of the rifle. Ease of Carry/Storage The gun has a versatile adjustable/folding stock, making it a perfect weapon to easily stow in your backpack or vehicle, and makes it less obtrusive when slung around your torso. You'd probably not want to shoot the thing with the stock folded, but it is otherwise a great feature to have when you're on the move and encounter environments where you don't want a long rifle getting in the way. 'Disadvantages' The Charging Handle Having the thumb of your support hand slammed by the SCAR's reciprocating charging handle apparently hurts - pics and articles telling of swollen digits have testified to this fact. Proper hand placement is thus very important on this weapon, and will take training, but for many survivors under stress it can be easy to forget such technicalities; before you know it, you've not only got some flesh painfully caught in a mechanical device, you've most likely caused your SCAR to malfunction. Manipulating the handle can also interfere with certain optics, as its design places the fingers in such a way that they can slam into them when pulling back - which is reportedly painful as well! This is only a minor ding for the gun, however, for the simple addition of a VFG or switching the charging handle to the opposite side of your support hand and/or any levers/knobs of your optics will keep things out of the way... though you'll still have to deal with the fact that there is a moving piece of metal/polymer sticking out that might catch on something in the environment. The Shoulder Stock The stock that comes standard with the SCAR is reportedly rickity and known to break in certain places - the reason being that it's mostly made of hollow plastic. This can be a major ding, when you consider the following issue: Scarce Parts/Accessories The SCAR series uses a lot of proprietary parts that are A) manufactured in Belgium and a single plant somewhere in the U.S. (as of 2012), and B) are pretty much sent mostly to Fort Bragg or wherever else SOF guys use these guns. In the midst of the undead apocalypse, where scarcity is a constant enemy, this means that repairs or parts replacement will be impossible should any aspect of your SCAR ever break; unless you happen to live near the factories, people, or military bases in question. Scarce Magazines Biggest turnoff of the SCAR-H by far is that magazines are 'very, very hard to find' - they're proprietary (like everything else on the gun), highly coveted by "17S" owners in the civilian "tacti-cool" community (being an expensive gun that comes with only 'one magazine)'' and thus disappear fast whenever any available surpluses are announced. The military is most likely hording a lot of the supply, but the specific location of their stores and the units using them is anyone's guess. For us survivors, this means that if you are a SCAR-H owner, and ever have the misfortune of losing, breaking, or wearing out your mags (or more likely, the '''''only magazine you have), prepare to be stuck with a high-end single-shot rifle in the near and unforeseeable future. This disadvantage also means that your SCAR-H is generally (and quite ironically) not going be great for any prolonged battles, be they against other armed survivors or an undead horde. ''Rarity As mentioned before, the gun was made for Special Forces guys, so unless one of these dudes happens to perish in front of one's home, and happened to decide that he'd carry a SCAR-H before he does, the chances of anyone acquiring this rifle with all the needed trimmings are nil. One ''could try and get a "17S" model from a gun store, but with it's hefty ~$3000 price tag already scaring away most prospective buyers, there probably won't be many (or any!) in stock. Even if there is one, there's still all the other desperate souls wanting firepower themselves that you'll need to get past first, who will probably grab it before you do. Then there's also the fact that I live in Canada. Enough said. 'Conclusion' The SCAR-H being such a well-conceived, versatile and heavy-hitting tactical rifle with unique looks, it's a shame that it's so exclusive to those with deep wallets and/or elite shoulder patches; otherwise, this would be the gun I'd want to carry against the Zed hordes, if I could carry only one. Unfortunately, given how difficult it is to find extra magazines for the darn thing, on top of the gun being terribly expensive and hard enough to find already (at least here in Canada), I'm not going to go out of my way and scour the continent for one of these. And so my 28 Weeks Later/Modern Warfare fantasies end here, I'm afraid... but I can sleep better now, knowing that I have at least found a place to put them to rest. Colt Canada C7A2 As a resident of that big friendly nation up north, the C7A2 is my more feasible choice of tactical survival rifle; a slight upgrade of a very versatile M16 clone, with features that long preceded what you boys and girls in the U.S. eventually copied: such as a stiff cold-hammer forged barrel; a flattop rail receiver w/ removal carrying handle; picatinny/weaver mounting points and ambi-controls. This model is currently the CDND's standard infantry shoulder weapon. 'Setup' There's not much choice in terms of setup, unfortunately, given what you have to work with straight from the factory; the standard for most Canadian soldiers is usually just a bulky rubber ELCAN scope mounted onto the receiver to replace the detachable carrying handle - the new PMG didn't have the specific ELCAN model listed, so I mounted the closest (and most preferred) option. I've also seen other variations with a drop-in rail beneath the handguard for a folding VFG, and EOTechs w/ or w/o BUIS in place of the ELCAN, which I've tried to simulate here as well. Then there's the tiny sections of pic-rails below the triangular front sight, where I would most likely attach some kind of tactical light. C7a2-SWa.jpg|My C7A2 DMR setup - look familiar...? c7a2-SWb.jpg|My "Tactical Patrol" setup The basis here for my ideal configs is to simply replace the plastic handguard with a RIS handguard; preferably something that's light weight, free-floating (doesn't touch the barrel = more accuracy) and has a top mono rail that can give me tonnes more options for mounting sights. With a long scope and bipod the C7A2 would then be great as a SPR/DMR (left) so I can snipe at multiple Zed quickly at medium to long range or provide effective perimeter security. For field work or when on the move I'd go for a versatile EOTECH/flip magnifier combo (right) that lets me quickly adapt to long and close range targets, along with a vertical grip mounted mid-way that gives me comfortable leverage on the forend of the rifle, and can also serve as an index point and brace for my hand when using the "C clamp" technique or when activating my tac-light. 'Advantages' ''Availability Depending on where you live in Canada, there's a good chance that there will be at least one Army Reserve regiment somewhere near your area. There are dozens of such units in our country operating close to the cities, which (fortunately for us) means that wherever there's a base full of weekend soldiers, there's likely a ready cache of military weaponry close by; waiting to be liberated. Factor in the typical scenario of martial law, and a vast horde of Zed turning it to shnitz, the chances of picking up a C7 in the field or elsewhere - with parts, accessories, ammo, etc. - seem pretty good. In my case, grabbing one for myself shouldn't be a problem in that there are several reserve units who have HQ's directly in my city, ready to deploy at a moment's notice and each with a vault full of small arms at their fingertips; something I will gladly try and take advantage of should the chaos of ZSHTF ensue. Versatility The C7A2 appears to be a decent compromise between a full-length assault rifle and a tactical carbine; it has a long barrel for accurate shooting at long range, and an adjustable buttstock that makes maneuvering said barrel a little easier in tight spots, as well as help the gun be more accommodating for people of varying body types. There's also a set of three short pic-rails below the front sight for mounting lights/lasers, and atop the receiver for all sorts of scopes; altogether they don't give you a lot of customability, but at least they're where you'll need it. Finally there are the ambidextrous controls, namely the mag-release, selector lever and charging handle; all to accomodate both left and right handed shooters and guys who like/have to switch shoulders in a fight. The overall package is pretty basic for an assault rifle, but will nonetheless meet the needs of most survivors looking for a flexible, accurate and relatively lightweight firearm that offers great firepower. Parts Availability/Commonality One of the best things about AR-15 rifles (the C7 being among them) is their parts interchangeability, and thanks largely to the U.S., they're pretty common in North America - the guns are used by pretty much everyone, even here in Canada; from law enforcement, to civilian collectors, to the military. This means critical parts should be fairly easy to come by when the hordes hit the street and everyone is forced to come out with their issued or personal arsenals - you're bound to find an AR-15 type rifle by this point that you can pry off an unfortunate cadaver or swipe from a cabinet or shelf, and possibly cannabilize for your C7. There is also a vast modicum of aftermarket products that can easily be slapped onto the weapon for further enhancements; provided you can find them of course. Granted, quality may vary depending on the make and brand these parts come from, but with an adequate stash and not having an itchy trigger-finger, the C7 can probably be kept running for a long time. Common Magazines Like all AR-15s, the C7A2 accepts all STANAG pattern magazines, which you can expect to find in abundance (abandoned or otherwise) from LE and the military, and from a variety of manufacturers. You may even be able to scrounge some from a gun store, though in Canada these tend to be the 5 to 10-round tiny or factory-reduced crap (the latter of which ''can be re-altered to original spec., though maybe with some difficulty). Nonetheless, having plenty of spare mags means you can keep your C7 in the fight for a while, and plenty of spare parts should any mag break or wear out. 'Disadvantages' ''Maintenance The nature of the C7's operating system (direct-gas impingement, used in a majority of AR-15s) means maintenance can be quite a chore; to describe in brief, the weapon works by having the hot gasses of a discharged round blown back into the breech via a narrow tube above the barrel, which cycles all the operating parts. While this design makes the weapon's operating system simple and reduces the weapon's overall weight, it also creates a lot of powder residue and gunk that settles in many areas inside the rifle. If neglected, this stuff can cause the weapon to malfunction. While the C7 is by no means a maintenance whore, this gunk buildup does mean it will require some more detailed attention than other weapon systems. Most survivors who have never picked up a gun before may not be aware of this issue, which can lead to deadly consequences. Scarce Ammunition If the military really did try to do its job against the hordes, and then failed, then 5.56 ammo should be pretty scarce post-outbreak; thousands of rounds dumped off in desperation, carried off by fleeing troops or stolen by countless other scavengers - whatever the case, chances are that without a very exhaustive search there won't be much left behind to grab for your C7. Another problem is that here in Canada there aren't that many civilian AR-15 owners (or places that sell these guns) to justify having 5.56mm in large stocks for civilians to buy, so survivors up here will not be finding many boxes of this military ammo to swipe off store shelves. I know that civilian .223 ammo can probably work in the C7A2, though because of the barrel's fast 1:7 twist rate (designed to stabilize the heavier 5.56 bullet) results may vary depending on the cartridge brand - from the bullet fragmenting and possibly clogging the barrel to poor accuracy at long distances. Research will be ongoing, since there's still a lot of debate on this issue. Ergonomic Tradeoffs '' While the adjustable stock does solve some of the basic ergonomic issues of the original C7A1, when you consider all the metal that's still up front, what you get is a rather front-heavy rifle - a particular hindrance for any survivors with short arms, made even worse by any added attachments. The long barrel, while less of an inconvenience thanks to the same stock, still poses some problems in CQB when you consider the nature of your enemy - who is generally mindless, aggressive, and will want to engage you teeth-to-hand. A long heavy 20" barrel is therefore not the slickest of options when exploring those dark tight corridors: giving the undead more "meat" to grab onto and drag into their waiting, rotting jaws! Then there's the rail set below the front sight, called the "TRI-AD": the CDND's low-cost solution for adding some modularity to the old C7A1s, which IMHO makes the controls of any lights or lasers mounted there (especially those w/o an external pad switch) more difficult to reach, not to mention make the rifle even more front-heavy. ''Limited Modularity The default rifle's plastic handguard does not let you mount any lasers, lights, grenade launchers, or grips directly onto it; soldiers can use drop-in pic-rail strips to solve this problem, but usually none of the issued rifles come with these. Then there's the rail space on the receiver, which while adequate provides limited real estate to attach red-dot optics (typically more effective when mounted forward) or long scopes. Poor Quality Accessories Aside from the removable carrying handle, the C7A2 also comes with an optional detachable backup rear sight; which is designed to fit in front of the standard ELCAN C79 scope, but is reportedly made out of cheap plastic and known to break. The ELCAN sight itself is reportedly not amazing either - while it provides a good sight picture, the mount is heavy ''and considered fragile when submitted to rough impacts and the elements. Then there's the sight's rubber housing which, while rugged, has backup rear and front sights molded in on top that can be rubbed away over time - not good when you consider the overall size of this scope, and the limited rail space it affords for a proper BUIS. Surely these are minor dings as you can easily do away with these accessories if you wish, but given that these are standard issue one has to expect better gear for one's soldiers, especially in a nation like ours - and most especially if they need to face a threat as vast and daunting as an undead plague! 'Conclusion' It's not the most innovative nor the most "tacti-cool" of assault rifle designs, but having been made to be an all-around workhorse for the common infantryman, why shouldn't it work for the common survivor? In my opinion, if survivors are taught how to clean and maintain their C7, it will serve as a fine addition to one's post-apocalyptic arsenal - a veritable "Swiss Army Knife" of firearms, if you will, that has just enough features to get the job done, yet provide you a ready platform that can be evolved into something better, should you have the time and resources to invest in it. Highly recommended to all survivors. Colt Canada C8A3 The C8 carbine, like the C7, was another benefitor of the Canadian government's cheaply-funded small arms upgrade program. Here we have the C8A3 tactical carbine; probably the most flexible of the Colt Canada C-series, it packs many of the same features of its big brother, the C7A2, but in a much smaller package. This choice might seem a little redundant, but I like it; our boys on the ground love it; the Norweigan, Dutch, Dane and Brit SF guys love it... so why shouldn't you love it? 'Setup' Like the C7A2, the setup options out of the box are pretty basic: flat receiver for mounting sights, short pic-rails below the front sight for lights/lasers, bulky ELCAN scope (again, exact model not depicted) coming in as standard, and drop-in rails will help for mounting a vertical grip. Any other enhancements you can slap on after that is entirely up to me and you to find. C8a3-SW.jpg|My "ultimate" C8A3 c8a3-SWb.jpg|My "SOPMOD" C8A3 A drop-in extended RIS forearm would IMHO greatly enhance the default C8 - it would provide more real-estate to grip onto, therefore improving recoil control and overall handling, and give me more options for mounting accessories. The "snout" at the end of barrel could pose a problem though as I'm not sure if it's removable or if the RIS forearm I've chosen would fit around it, but if it does it'll result in a much more versatile rifle, not to mention make the gun cooler to look at while I'm slaughtering Zed or bandits with it. Another option would be just a simple carbine-length RIS forearm that gives me a top mono-rail. I'd also look for a Surefire M900 grip for either setup for the portable VG+light package it provides. 'Advantages' ''"Improved" M4A1 The C8A3 can be considered a "Canadianized" American M4A1 with a few minor tweaks - notably a thicker and longer mid-length barrel with an odd "snouted" sleeve at the front, integrated ambi-controls and a set of short-rails below its front sight. The first three features are probably good reasons to say it's "better" than the American weapon - the thicker and slightly longer barrel is more reliable and accurate, the sleeve is a reinforced fitting for improved mounting of grenade launchers (which are an asset, but probably not useful against undead), and factory-included ambi-controls are not featured on the default M4. If you know the M4A1 from your video games and movies, this gun can probably do the same jobs ''it does a little bit better and still look cool while doing them; variants of this rifle have been used extensively by many European Special Forces and paramilitary units, which is a track record that speaks for itself. ''Versatility The thick 16" mid-length barrel means this weapon is not really a carbine, nor is it really a full-length rifle; this makes it adaptable for both CQB and accurate long-range shooting, and while not perfect in either respect, it does give the survivor a lot of flexibility for a relatively short firearm. The gun also benefits from having ambi-controls and an adjustable buttstock to adapt it to different situations and shooter physiques, and rails that give you options for sights, lights and lasers that you may need for your survival. 'Parts Availability/Commonality' Being an AR-15, critical parts can easily be replaced if you can manage to find similar guns to cannabilize, and it can let you slap on a large array of aftermarket enhancements; all things that shouldn't be too difficult to find considering the ubiquity of the platform here in North America. As said before on the C7, quality of the parts you scavenge may vary, but if you're careful and keep your gun maintained, it will probably last you a long while. Common Magazines The rifle accepts all STANAG pattern magazines; again, pretty common whereever the AR-15/M16 platform is often used or bought. Common magazines means more to scavenge and stash in a pouch or pocket, which keeps you in a fight a lot longer, and gives you spare parts to fix any mags that may fail on you. Ease of Carry/Storage At little more than two-and-a-half feet in length with the stock fully collapsed, the weapon is handy to carry and shoulder, and is easy to store in confined spaces. Its overall compactness also makes it a perfect fit for survivors with shorter arms; who will generally have trouble wielding longer-barrelled weaponry. 'Disadvantages' Maintenance Covered before on the C7A2 - same manner of operation, which leads to gunk and other fouling inside the rifle, which then equals the weapon failing if not taken care of properly. Unless properly trained, the average survivor might suddenly find this weapon letting them down when they least want it to. Availability Unknown Aside from Canadian combat footage from Afghanistan, this gun hasn't been seen anywhere else; the C8 variants are relatively new and it's likely that most are issued to guys overseas fighting the WoT. Here at home, the C7 is king, so expect troops fighting off the hordes in the streets to be carrying more of these instead. Scarce Ammunition Same issue with all 5.56 rifles up here in Canada; most ammo stocks are probably going to be hoarded by the military (or what's left of it), and pickings will be slim when searching through gun stores or gun owner's homes. Until the next ammo box you find, you're gonna have to make each round going through your C8 count. Meanwhile, civilian .223 ammo will vary in performance through the military barrel. Proprietary Barrel If you break, bend or wear out the barrel on this rifle (though it's highly unlikely), you might not find a replacement for it; most mid-length AR-15 barrels feature a mid-length gas system to go with it, but on the C8 barrel it is designed to fit a carbine-length gas system instead. There is also the barrel thickness to consider and how it mates with the receiver and gas tube. Other barrels (even if they're holed for the carbine system) may therefore not work in this specific gun, or at least not properly. Research is ongoing. Limited Modularity Out of the box, you're faced with the flat-top receiver and the small three-set TRI-AD rail below the front sight as the only places you can mount accessories; you can not mount anything on the forearm without drop-in pic rails, while the receiver will limit ones choices in terms of where to put their scopes, red dots or holo sights. 'Poor Quality Accessories' This rifle comes standard with the same crappy accessories that the C7A2 gets - bulky, somewhat fragile ELCAN C79 optic, and an equally fragile plastic back-up rear sight. They're still functional attachments and will be better than nothing, but if one manages to find stuff that's even better, replace these immediately! 'Conclusion' The C8A3 is a decently packaged mil-spec carbine that is certainly a step up from similar-length AR-15s, and I will gladly pick up one of these if given the chance; it helps that it's a proprietary Canadian product and therefore there's a good possibility of seeing at least a few examples that I can acquire for my arsenal; with parts and accessories included. However, the C7 series of rifles are simply more common, and I'm still not sure which units will be equipped with this specific variant of the C8. Otherwise, with at least some basic knowledge of the AR-15 platform, survivors will find this short rifle a potent and versatile firearm for either general purpose defense, or more demanding tasks; such as clearing out zombie-infested nests or bandit hideouts. AK-47 / AKM / AK-103 (wip) For obvious reasons, I guess it was inevitable that I'd introduce the iconic '''AK-47 series' onto this long list; the Soviet Union's greatest export that has shed more blood than any other infantry weapon in the history of mankind. Most of you would probably choose an AK as your primary rifle, and with good justifications; but one also has to look into some key facts as to why these weapons may be impractical. 'Setup' A stock AK is generally what I expect to be stuck with, and though far from ideal it would still be a functional weapon to have nonetheless. I'm not a fan of the odd and outdated Soviet/Russian-made optical bracket attachments that the state factories offer (which aren't exactly common in North America anyway), so I don't think I'll ever put these on my gun AKM-SWa.jpg|My "ghetto tactical" AKM AKM-SWb.jpg|My "SOPMOD" AK-103 Thankfully, modern modular accessories do exist for the AK and their variety is growing steadily; one of my basic preferences would then be to install a short RIS forearm to replace the wooden or plastic one - put on a small lightweight red dot, some kind of foregrip, and its ready to rock. On the left setup I also have some magazines taped "jungle style" but only to keep around base for emergencies. On the right, a more extended RIS drop-in piece would give me even more capability, and a folding stock will provide some added value tactically. 'Advantages' ''High Reliability Its most legendary attribute - run it over with a tank, drag it through all kinds of crap, neglect it in some hole for months, launch it into space and have it come back centuries later; it's not indestructible, but it'll almost always be battle ready when you pick it up again. Not much more to be said here. Versatility It's a select-fire assault weapon that can engage close to medium range man-sized targets with decent accuracy, and can even be pushed out to long range with enough skill. It fires a heavy round that lands hard and deals gaping wounds, and the gun itself is heavy and rugged enough to be used as a bludgeon in CQB. A solid weapon system overall that any survivor would love to carry no matter where they go. Simplicity To manipulate the weapon, beyond the trigger all you have to pay attention to are three things: the safety/selector/dust cover lever, the magazine catch, and the charging handle. With no fancy buttons to fiddle with, even the dimmest survivor will learn this control setup easily. Maintenance is also dirt simple since there are so few parts to look after, and the gun requires no fancy tools to be stripped or cleaned. These attributes are purported to be why one can be completely trained in this rifle within an hour where other guns would require at least a week, and are what earned it's moniker as "The People's Gun". High Ubiquity AKs (specifically "AKM" variations) are 'absolutely everywhere: millions (reportedly 100 million) of these guns have been manufactured over the course of almost 70 years - good guys and bad guys use it, dozens of countries equip and manufacture it because the design is so cheap and easy to build. The arms market - legal and black - is so overwhelmed by AK variants that in some places you can reportedly buy one "for the price of a chicken". So even when the factories are overrun, any country prior to the apocalypse that had loose/no gun restrictions and/or a military or police force equipped with this rifle are going to have AKs in abundance; one (or several!) of which could become yours. Parts Availability/Commonality The AKM design has been copied the world over; if you're looking for parts, any piece made for another AKM from country V,W, or X might fit in your AKM from country Y. If you're lucky enough to be in a place where this gun is used and bought often, you have more than enough means to keep your AK an immortal killing tool. '''Disadvantages ''Varying Availability Your local/national gun laws will dictate how easy it will be to see and obtain an AK; as it stands, many Western countries don't use AKs and have largely banned the weapon from being sold to the public (the U.S. being an exception, of course). That doesn't stop illegal AKs from slipping into said countries, but nonetheless would-be-survivors living in the first world when the apocalypse strikes will have a harder time acquiring one of these rifles. Ammunition will probably be subject to this same issue. Varying Quality With millions of AKs out there to be found, there is certain to be a lot of lemons amongst them; many might be hand-me-downs that are old and overused; many might be fitted haphhazardly together from parts kits; many might be broken or bent and look like they've been jury-rigged in somebody's garage; or maybe a bunch of them are just, quite simply, crappily made. A survivor in the right part of the world will no doubt have their "pick of the litter", but they'll have to sort through all the other runts first before they can get to it. Lack of Modularity Unless you're really lucky, a stock AK without pic-rails is what you're going to discover in most countries - the design has been slow to evolve compared to other platforms and aftermarket parts have only started coming out for it recently. Some models might have the "new" leftside optical bracket installed, but that forces you to use proprietary Russian/Soviet mounts and scopes that you may have difficulty finding. Poor Sight Design The iron sights of an AK are considered serviceable, but not ideal - the short radius and coarse picture makes it difficult to acquire targets accurately, especially at longer ranges. A well-built rifle with good aftermarket sights or scopes is otherwise pretty accurate in semi-auto, but if you can't find or install them, this ding is something you'll have to live with. "Spray-and-Pray" Temptation The standard rifle was intended to be used in full auto from the outset, and given that this mode is the first notch in the selector, any panicked survivor or CODtard is liable to waste precious ammo or inadvertantly mow down their companions. If it's not a civilian model, make sure your mates push that selector all the way down! 'Conclusion' H&K MP5 It's hard to forget the German '''MP5 '''from the countless days and nights I've spent shooting evil terrorists in Counterstrike, so for that and more tangible reasons it rightly deserves a spot on my list of desirables. Below, I will list the reasons why. 'Setup' Since the MP5 has no picatinny-rails integrated, setup will be determined by the particular gun you discover and whatever LE or military guy slapped onboard prior to you finding it. Regardless, I can settle with having just a factory gun, which is reportedly excellent anyway. The next best thing would be to have one with a flashlight-forearm combo and maybe a red dot or holo sight installed - it's basic but feasible, and is a typical config used by many S.W.A.T. and ERT guys. Beyond that, I would like to get a hand on one of the aftermarket RIS forearms that have been advertised recently (simulated above) to free up my options. MP5-SWa.jpg|MP5 SF - my "minuteman" carbine MP5-SWb.jpg|MP5 SD - my "snuffing" carbine My ideal preference? I'd go for a simple pistol carbine setup with a safe/semi trigger group, like the MP5 SF (left); to again avoid the temptation of spray-and-pray, make it a perfect "minuteman" weapon to hand to more dependent survivors for base defense, or as an effective alternative for those not comfortable with using larger rifles. The other would be to have an "SD" variant with the same config (right) for quietly snuffing Zed or other enemies in the field. 'Advantages' Common Ammo The MP5 chambers the 9mm Parabellum round; a highly economic bullet in terms of weight, dimensions and cost, making it the most popular pistol and submachine gun cartridge around the globe. Expect to find it in abundance, even in countries with strict gun laws. Availability Besides certain military units, major law enforcement departments deploy the MP5 in some shape or manner; ERTs, S.W.A.T., or similar paramilitary functions are likely to have a number of these weapons out and firing at Zed. Though it may not be as numerous as other firearms, you do stand a good chance of picking one or more up from amidst the gore of the city streets. Reliability One reason why this gun is used by famous units like the SAS and Navy SEALS is that it's so darn reliable; with a firing mechanism based off that of the rugged G3 rifle, the weapon can be abused and still fire accurately after being dragged through water, mud, sand and other harsh environments - a quality that no other SMG has been able to match. The gun will still require occasional maintenance, but survivors may appreciate that they don't have to "baby" this weapon to keep it working. Simplicity The manual of arms that is most popular on the MP5 is unique, but simple: locking the bolt back either to load or unload the gun only requires you to manipulate a knob that you simply have to pull back, lock in, then slam/pull down after a fresh mag is inserted. It might also be possible to rack the handle AK style to make the loading process even faster, but seeing as few people use this method to load, research will be ongoing. Nonetheless, this all-in-one feature will be intuitive to novice shooters who don't want to fumble around for extra buttons or switches to press. Versatility Low recoil, accuracy and compactness allows this fine SMG to excel in CQB situations; in the right hands it can efficiently clear rooms full of ghouls or hostile survivors, and its common ammunition makes it a good and less-costly alternative over large rifles at those same short or medium distances. It also helps that its ammo is shared by many other pistol-caliber firearms; pairing the MP5 with any of them will result in economizing your loadout and saving you a lot of grief when you have to search for spare rounds in the wasteland. 'Disadvantages' Limited Modularity The MP5's design is old, and much of its modularity relies on either expensive proprietary parts from H&K or equally-expensive aftermarket products from other companies. Considering that this weapon is exclusive to LE and military circles you will have difficulty finding these accessories, forcing you to be content with whatever configuration your gun comes with. Limited Stopping Power The 9x19mm round is small and low-powered, and by itself isn't going to stop a man in his tracks (not instantly, anyway); through the MP5 its effect is compounded by having several rapidly fired in tight controlled bursts, but this is not ideal if your priority is to conserve ammunition. Unless you have the rounds to spare against living targets for burst or automatic fire, accurate shot placement is a must. Short Range Against a rifle, the MP5 will never be able to compete at extended ranges - distances that its small pistol cartridge was never intended to reach. If you plan to go deer-hunting or zombie-sniping, leave this gun behind. "Spray-and-Pray" Temptation Most MP5s you are going to find will come with some variation of the Safe/Semi/Burst/Auto trigger group. In dire circumstances and acknowledging the weapon's controllable recoil and limited range, the temptation to spray the gun recklessly on an undead mob is irresistible. Until everyone can be trained to keep their selectors on semi, I would advocate keeping this weapon with the more cool-headed of the group. 'Conclusion' Putting aside my Counterstriking experiences, the MP5 in my mind appears to be one of the most efficient and effective firearms available for the common 9mm Para cartridge, and something that anyone can pick up and comfortably shoot - in semi-auto anyway. Its very reliable, it's simple to operate, and has one of the best track records of any SMG in history; therefore I can depend on it to defend me and my companions - maybe not at the kind of ranges I would like it to, but nonetheless it'll do the job with me knowing that I can always find a way to keep it fed. Highly recommended. Glock 17 When you think "zombies", and then think "handgun", like me you'll most likely think "Glock"; namely a '''Glock 17', the most common Glock variant available in the world with a brand and look that pops up in almost every action movie and shooter game to date. A lot of boasting has surrounded this uber-Austrian handgun since it came out, but there's really no shame in giving in to the hype - the design has been around for thirty years and probably number in the millions now, and when you consider its capabilities you might as well stop resisting and get one. 'Setup' glock17-SWa.jpg|My Glock 17 w/ tac-light glock17-SWb.jpg|My "MGS" Glock 17 Like most handguns, you shouldn't need much in way of accessories; my preference would be to have at least a detachable underbarrel light (left) so I can light up and blow away zombies or bandits in the dark. After that, it would be ideal to have (of course) a detachable sound suppressor and a threaded barrel to attach it to (setup seen right). Adding any other stuff such as custom triggers or match/reflex sights will require fuss and specialized tools; not being a gunsmith, I'd rather not mess around unless the gun's broken and I desperately need it to work, so keeping everything else "stock" would be my most fervent suggestion. For maximum value, a .22 LR conversion kit (there are many out there for the Glock) is going to make this gun sing for me - the ammo is way more common than the 9mm, has even less recoil, and in the right spots at close range will be just as deadly. It'll also make training new shooters a lot less costly, as you can always expect to find the ammo in bulk packages. 'Advantages' ''Common Ammo The weapon fires the highly ubiquitous 9mm Parabellum round; a popular cartridge for many modern handguns. Be they in gun stores, police or military lockers, or off some poor schmuck going ripe, spare rounds for your Glock 17 are out there to be found. Simplicity The Glock design is easy to use in that it requires no external safeties or hammers to be manipulated before the gun can fire - simply rack a live round into the chamber, and the weapon is ready to shoot. To prevent any accidental discharges, a safety lever is built-in alongside the trigger - which prevents the firing pin from actuating, even when the gun is dropped - and can only be released by pulling both parts at once when the user intends to fire. The end product is a handgun that is not only very quick on the draw, but is very well-behaved too! Versatility/Compactness The gun's slick ergonomics, overall compactness and light weight lends itself to be a very versatile tool in tight spaces and for whatever the situation requires; an emergency sidearm, a CQB weapon, a training gun, a handy means of intimdation or euthanasia, or even a primary defensive firearm - a Glock will serve any of these roles successfully and all without bulging out your holster, glove box, pocket, or gun locker. Availability Glocks are '''everywhere': with everyone from military operators, beat cops to lowly gangbangers now using it on almost every continent, finding one might not be too hard. Aside from the cadavers of unlucky gun owners, gun stores and anywhere that had/has a law enforcement presence are the first obvious places to look. Its popularity as a "cop-killer" means once-crime-ridden neighbourhoods are also an option, and though those places pose their own dangers to the desperate survivor you may be able to fish a Glock out from somewhere, or barter for one if you can meet the right people. ''High Capacity Magazines Biggest selling point of the Glock 17 has always been its standard hi-cap magazines, which are quite common wherever the design is sold and used, and beat out those of most other handguns (and still does so today!): 17+1 rounds of 9mm deadliness to be exact, all of which fits snug and surprisingly slim in the grip. There are other magazines that can go as high as 33 rounds, and while less common and maybe not as reliable as the standard mags, they can easily make you and your Glock a force to be reckoned with. Parts Availability/Commonality Because the design has been around for so long, spare parts have always been cheap and plenty; survivors need only to search a gun store or police cache for the materials they need to maintain or accessorize their Glock. The magazines from standard Glocks can also be fed into smaller models (but not the reverse), and a number of the operating pieces can be swapped or cannabilized between guns if needed. With so many parts available to keep it going, a Glock may long outlive the survivor owning it! 'Disadvantages' Volatility '' In untrained hands, a Glock is deadly to everyone around it; the light trigger pull and lack of a manual safety makes it easier for a novice shooter to unwittingly pop a cap in themselves, into their friends, or worse: ring the dinner bell for a nearby horde. The trigger can also be pulled accidentally by snagging on gear or something in the environment, and there will be nothing to prevent the gun from going off should it reach full sear. Survivors must therefore be willing to familiarize themselves daily with a Glock's workings and how it fits in their loadout if they do not wish to regret having one. ''Short Range A given disadvantage for many handguns; the relatively short barrel automatically limits the Glock's effectiveness to close distances - the kind of distance that you don't want to be in with against Zed, but is the only way to ensure a quick and positive kill with this weapon. Should you be cornered and this gun is the only one you have... don't miss! Limited Stopping Power A 9mm isn't huge and therefore doesn't project a lot of mass into a target; shot placement will thus be essential when stopping human enemies. Against undead, this issue is almost moot in that accuracy is always a must when destroying the brain of a ghoul. Learning Curve Unlike rifles and similar firearms, handguns generally require more technical proficiency to wield - the Glock is no exception. Without a buttstock for bracing, proper posture and fundamentals are highly key to being accurate with these weapons, and any slight offset will be unforgiving - even at a few yards; especially if you're trying to hit a small target, such as the cranium of an oncoming Zed. Having a large magazine like the Glock does won't matter if you can't hit anything, so practice practice practice! 'Conclusion''' A Glock can not do everything and will be angry with anyone careless with it, but it is a true friend to those willing to get to know it; what you get in return is one of the finest and fastest handguns you can acquire in the post-apocalyptic wasteland, providing you ample firepower in a handy and sustainable package that will likely stay relevant and highly coveted - long after the return of civilization. Highly recommended.